Left to Play
by fandomsareinfinite
Summary: Tris Prior's life has never been perfect. In fact it's far from it, but she never expected to be picked for Panem's annul Hunger Games. Then again though she never expected to fall in love either.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi so this is a new story, I may or may not continue it depending if it is good or not. Please give me some feedback thank you.**

**(Disclaimer: I do not own "The Hunger Games" or "Divergent" those belong to the amazing Suzanne Collins and Veronica Roth)**

I stretch my arms above my head and yawn as I look around. I'm the only one up. At first I'm confused. I'm not usually the first one up. Then I remember why, it's Reaping Day. The most feared day in all of Panem. The day when two teenagers will be sent to their deaths.

I very worried. This year my brother Caleb and I have our names in more times then ever before. Last year our mother died. She was a very selfless person, she was brave too very brave. She was one of the few people that went into the woods for apples each year. I wanted to come too, but she told me it was too dangerous. Then I thought she was talking about the fence and everything outside its boundaries. Even though that was also dangerous I realize now that isn't what she was talking about. Her group was caught by the peace keepers on their way back. I was I the market buying bread when it happened. Every single one of them was shot and killed on the spot. I saw the whole thing. I have nightmares almost every night now.

My mother used to work in the mines. My father still does but we are still barely scraping along. This year me and Caleb signed up for tesserae because we didn't have enough food. We still didn't have enough money for other things though so Caleb and I do some of they merchants laundry. My days are now spent either at school or scrubbing the filth and dirt off merchants clothes until my hands are scabbed and cracked.

I walk over to Caleb's bed and shake him awake. "Just five more minutes Beatrice" he mumbles into his pillow. I roll my eyes at him. "Come on, we have to go do our rounds" I say. "Fine then Tris" he says putting extra emphasis on 'Tris'. "Let's go". I walk into the other room as he get dressed.

As we walk through the Seam a uncomfortable silence fills the air. The place that is usually filled with noise even if it is usually crying and screaming. The aerie quiet fills the air and presses into my eardrums. We finally reach the merchant part of town. Our usual customers know we're coming and they leave their laundry out on the front step. Silently, as if not to wake the people inside we collect the baskets in our arms and head back to our house. I want to say something but the quiet is to intimidating.

When we reach our house we go inside and start to fill up the buckets we wash the clothes in. My father isn't here, I don't know where he is but I know he will be back by the time the Reaping begins. Just thinking the name makes me feel sick to my stomach. As we begin to wash Caleb looks up at me. "Are you nervous" he asks. "No" I try to say confidently, but my voice cracks on the end. "You don't have to lie to me Tris" he says quietly. I sigh, its true. There are very few people I trust I the world and he is one of them. "Fine them, I'm really nervous, are you". "Yes" he's says looking down. Then he looks at me "We're going to be ok though" he says. I look at him too "You don't know that". "Yes I do, I just do" he says.

It's two o'clock, the reaping is at three. I am scared out of my wits, and I can only hope it doesn't show on my face. We are getting ready because we wouldn't want to look drab when they take us to our deaths. My father has returned, where he went I neither know nor do I care. They outfit is a plain white dress with white worn down sandals and my hair is down, usually I were it in a high ponytail.

We walk down the Seam to the town center. The silence that filled it this morning is long gone. The Seam is full of voices, but I can't make out what any of them are saying. Most of the people are filing down to the town center like us. When we first get there all I see is peacekeepers, peacekeepers everywhere. There will be no escape.

I take my place among the sixteen year olds. I can feel my palms sweating so I wipe them on my dress. The extremely annoying escort then steps on the stage. I feel like m going to throw up. Then she says in her high pitched capital accent "Welcome, welcome. It is time to select one courageous young man and women for the, honor of representing district twelve in the 76th annul Hunger Games." "Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your favor."

She walks up to the bowl with the girls names as she says "Ladies first". I here Caleb's name echoing in my head "I just do". I should believe him, but I don't. In almost slow motion she picks up the name and takes it over to her podium. Then she reads the name in a high clear voice.

"Beatrice Prior"


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey guys, I am really sorry this chapter is so so short but I'm not good at writing long chapters. I won't really have an updating schedule, I am just going to update when I write a new chapter and is pretty much when I feel like writing. I also took a long time to up adage this time because I could not figure out how I want this story to go. I finally thought of a plot though so I'm writing again. Please review it helps me write, suggestions for the story and constructive criticism are welcome but no hate please. Thank you so much for reading. **

My heart stops. I can feel the bile rising up in my throat; no I think, I will not throw up. That will be seen as week, and I must look strong. This is important, no one will sponsor a week tribute, and without sponsors I won't live. I'm small and week. Who would bet on me, the skinny underdog from District 12. I know I wouldn't

Our escort is getting impatient. "Come now, where are you" she says. I wipe my hands on my dress one last time before I walk slowly up to the stage. "There you are" our, or I guess I should say my escort says into the mic. "See that wasn't so hard, now was it." If only you knew I think.

I search the crowd for Caleb. He looks white as a sheet, his eyes wide and watching. His mouth is making shapes, and even though I'm bad at reading lips, I'm pretty sure he's mouthing "no".

I turn my attention back to my escort. "And now for the boys" she says. She walks over to the second glass bowl. I wonder how she can walk straight on such high heels. She finally reaches the boys bowl when I something hits me. What if Caleb gets picked. I couldn't go into the arena with him. What if we are the last two left and only one can come out. No, I'm getting ahead of myself.

Our escort, I think her name was Petals (god, capital people have some strange names), walks over to the podium and reads the name for the boys "Robert Black". My relief that it's not Caleb is short lived. Robert, I know him. He is my best friend Susan's brother. One of only friends. I almost think how could things get any worse, but I stop myself; if I have learned anything from living in Panem, it's that things can always get worse.

"Our tributes from District 12" Petals says. She looks at us expectantly. Robert and I look at each other. I see something in his eyes but I'm not sure what is, probably fear. We shake hands; we are both really sweaty. Then we turn away from each other, and the peacekeepers lead us down to the Justice Building.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Sorry this one is so short too. Most my chapters will be. That means I will be able to update more though so yeah. Please review it makes me want to write more.**

I sit alone in the small room in the Justice Building where they let us say goodbye to our family and friends. I fidget around uncomfortably and wipe my hands off on my dress again.

Caleb and my father walk though the doors. I run to the and jump into Caleb's arms. "Oh Bee" he says using his pet name for me from when we were little. "What are we going to do".  
I look at him sadly and say "I don't know". My father doesn't say anything, I think he's in shock; or that's what I tell myself, I never was his favorite. We stand there in a silence that's not awkward or comfortable, but instead seems to choke me making it hard to breathe. All too soon the Peacekeepers are back and pulling my only family away from me. I start screaming and before they slam the door I hear Caleb say "I love you Bee, don't forget it". Then the door slams shut and I'm all alone. "I love you too" I whisper to no one.

I sit down and tell my self not to cry. Be strong I think, you have to be strong. Then Susan walks in. She's crying, a lot. She must have just seen her brother. She walks up to me. "Tris" she whispers "This is horrible". "It's pretty bad" I say back. She looks at me, "understatement of the century" she says with half of a sad smile on her face. I look in her eyes, they are depressing and full of fear. I half expect her to tell me it will be okay and that I will win. Then I remember Robert, I can't expect her to pick me over her brother. I still feel a stab of pain though and feeling of betrayal. The Peacekeepers come again and take her away. "Bye Susan" I say. "Bye Tris" she replies. This is final, we will never see each other again.

After Susan leaves the Peacekeepers walk into the room; this time there is no one with them. They have come to take me away. Away from home and to my death. I walk willing with them, silent. One puts a hand on my shoulder. I push him off and resist the urge to gag. We arrive at the train station, where cameras swarm to get a shot of District 12's tributes. I see Robert across the crowd. He looks sad but he's not crying. Good, I think. Then scold myself, I need to stop thinking like this. He's your enemy, I try to tell myself but I can't, he is my friend and the capital can't change that no matter how hard they try.


End file.
